Dick and Dom in da Bungalow
Dick and Dom in da Bungalow was a CBBC children's entertainment television series presented by the duo Dick and Dom (Richard McCourt and Dominic Wood). The series was broadcast on weekend mornings on various CBBC television channels for five series, running between 2 October 2004 and 11 March 2006. Show format It's just the best show EVER The picture frame Each week, Dick and Dom had a famous celebrity's picture on a picture frame with a moving mouth. One week, for example, the picture in the frame was of Tony Blair. Usually the person in the frame said something silly, for example when Noel Edmonds was in the frame and started singing "I'm Roly, I'm Poly...", or Terry Wogan said 'Wiggity wiggity wah!'. Series 5 saw the picture frame being used less than in previous series and in addition, there were attempts to implement numerous tricks with the picture frame, including firing gunge and pushing out small objects like bouquets of flowers. e.g. when Huw Edwards was in the picture frame he said "News just in, this just out" before the person operating the mouth hosed gunge out of his mouth. Bungalow games In accordance with UK children's television tradition, many games involved the participants being gunged. This was particularly true of the final game of every show, and the final end game is called Creamy Muck Muck. Creamy Muck Muck Creamy Muck Muck was always played just before the end of every Saturday show. Throughout the series, the precise theme varied. The games were sometimes presented by the other members of the cast - Dave Chapman, Ian Kirby and Melvin O'Doom. If not, then they were featured somewhere in the background, often chucking "creamy muck muck" (custard) at whoever was currently answering a question. Bungalow Heads were also equipped with their own buckets of muck muck, which they could flick at each other. Towards the end, the words "Go! Go! Go!" were shouted (usually by Dick) and a gunge-fest began, accompanied by the song "Ace of Spades" by Motörhead. There followed a minute's frenetic creamy muck muck throwing, as a lead in to the end of the show. By the end of the process, it was extremely rare to see anything or anyone on the set not completely covered in "muck muck". During Series 1 to 4 (2002–2005), there was no precise nature or specific theme to Creamy Muck Muck, except for its ending. It has seen simple pie throwing in earlier series, various sport based themes, a murder mystery, and many where they have pretended that they were not going to be throwing muck muck. For the end of Series 3, there was a surprise This Is Your Muck Muck sketch (a spoof of This Is Your Life), which involved many of Dick and Dom's family and friends, In Series 4 a Creamy muck muck bingo which was hosted by Dancing Brian (Played by Ian Kirkby) and he spins the tombola and reads the bingo ball for example if he says like appropriate names or inappropriate names such as Danny La Rue Rice Pudding or Clickety click Creamy muck muck, Dick gives birth during the end of Series 4 because he is in the bed by having loads of collapsable babies. For Series 5 (2005–2006), the theme was normally a parody of a traditional game show, most of which aired many years earlier, long enough for the contestants not to be old enough to know them. In whatever format the game took, the current 1st, 2nd and 3rd placed Bungalow Heads (The Prize Winners) competed against the 4th, 5th and 6th placed Bungalow Heads (The Prize Losers). If the Prize Winners won, then they would keep their current positions, and win the three prizes on offer. If the Prize Losers won, then they became the new 1st, 2nd and 3rd, and take the prizes off the previous Prize Winners. Featured gameshow parodies included Telly Addicts, Name That Tune, The Crystal Maze, Call My Bluff and Deal or no Deal. During the final episode there is no grand finale gameshow, A huge crowd have a singsong, A huge gunge fight, The bungalow torn down and Alan Yentob woken up from a terrible and awful nightmare. Forfeit Auction The Forfeit Auction was featured on the Sunday editions of Dick and Dom in da Bungalow. Dick and Dom had "traditional" culinary objects to throw at the Bungalow Heads. Dick dressed up as 'Tomdickunharry', a Cockney geezer, and auctioned forfeits "for hard earned bungalow points, to stitch up your bungalow mates". His catchphrase was "Alright me darlin's?" Usually, these forfeits included a Bungalow Head being covered in different foods, known as 'the usual', including Creamy Muck-Muck and 'Dirty Norris' (originally a Marmite-like substance, later replaced by chocolate custard), chopped tomatoes and mushy peas. The forfeits were of two types: the first that was auctioned was usually a task for a Bungalow Head that lasted the whole show, for example 'The Clockwork Kid', or 'The Caveman Kid'. The second involved a Bungalow Head dressing up and being covered in the items explained above. For example, in one instance where a Bungalow Head was transported back to Victorian London, he had to ask for more from characters like "Jack The Let One Ripper", "Florence Nightingale", "Victorian Barry Manilow" and "Queen Victoria" (who made him king). For series 5, due to the reduction in broadcast time, only the messy forfeit remained. Also 'blind bidding' was introduced where the Bungalow Heads would write their bids down, this was done to help save time. At the end of the final Sunday episode (5 March 2006), 'Tomdickunharry' revealed himself to have been Dick all along on-screen. Poointons Baby Race The Baby Race started in series 4 and continued through to series 5. In the game, six babies and their parents were brought in to the studio. Each parent sat at one end of a mat and the first baby to get from one parent to the other was the winner. Usually the parent on the far side held an object or toy that the baby liked, or found interesting. The race was treated much like a horse race (to get points the Bungalow Heads had to bet on which baby they thought would win) up to and including the humorous commentary where other 'race tracks' are referred to as if baby racing was a popular sport. During one of the races in the fifth series, a baby stopped crawling and took their first steps live on the show. Dick and Dom's Top Ten All Time Favourite Games On the final ten Saturday shows Dick and Dom replayed their favourite games on the bungalow ever. These were: # Make Dick Sick (or Make Dom Vom) # Musical Splatues # Do Not Laugh Or You Will Lose # Heads Shoulders Knees and Toast # Don't Go Daddy # Fairly Hairy Fizzogs # The Mucky Puddle Power Shower Game # Sweet Face # The Bungalow Small Change Hunt # What A Sweaty Flap List of other games Some other games featured include: * A Question Of Muck * Baby Race * Balloon Bang-a-Bang * Bangers and Dash * Barky Cluckinson's Alfresco Pie Challenge * Blind Man's Buff Man * Bogey Cars * Bogies * Brum Brum Ding Ding Sing Sing * Bungalow Battle Bots (including many variations of this game) * Bungalow Boffin (where they played a game invented by a viewer) * Bungalow Bingo (but in a later series called Creamy Muck Muck Bingo) * Bungalow Head Bungalow Heads * Bungalow Head Household Appliances * Bungalow Rodeo * Cat Mad Do * Caution! Wet Wildlife * Celebrity Two Word Tango (later appeared as a feature on The Chris Moyles Show on BBC Radio 1) * Cereal Race * Creamy Muck Muck * DC Harry Batt's Interrogation Game * Do I Know You Or Snot? * Do Not Laugh or You Will Lose * Don't Drop Your Guts / Don't Drop The Sausage * Don't Go Daddy (later series called Don't Go Mummy) * Euugghhhh... Yum Yum * Eeenymeanymackerrackerraridominackashickapoppadickywhopperrompomstick 5 It was called Eeenymeanymackerrackerraridominackashickapoppadickapoppaompomstick * Fat On Your Back * Ferrity Trousers * Get Out Of That! * Grasping Rasping Wrinklies * Harry Batt's Interrogation Game * Make Dick Sick (or Make Dom Vom as seen in the last ever episode) * Melvin Odoom's Gurn Baby Gurn * Mince Pie Mouthfuls * Muck or No Muck? * Muck Spell * Musical Splatues * My Gang * Nae Body Move * Painty Painty Paint Paint Painty Paint Paint * Pop My Saggy Bags * Pumpy Rumpy * Push Plop Protein * Raymond Farmer's Farmyard Races * Repetition Competition * Run Prize Idiot Run * Santa's Sack Race * Shave and Vac * Short Change Hunt * Sloppy Feet * Snot Danglies * Splat and Scatter * Strictly Come Muck Muck (A Spin-off Version of Strictly Come Dancing) * That's the Stuff * The All Electric Granny Snog Quiz * The Big Bad Blooming Bungalow Bonus Bonanza Banging Booty Break Game * The Crying Game * The Crystal Muck * The Dubbing Game * The Mucky Puddle Power Shower Game * There's a Face in My Bucket * There's a Famous Face in My Bucket (with the end face tending to represent Rachel Stevens ) * Toddler Tug of War * Translation Game * Tricky Training * Two Word Tango * Wappy Feet (Variations include hoppy and sloppy feet) * What a Sweaty Flap * What's In The Box * Watch Out, Yeti's about * X-Mas Factor Muck Muck (A Spin-off Version Of The X-Factor) * Yes I Have Trifle* Trousers (* or mini-meringue, or pies, or jelly, or cheeseburgers, or crispy lemon juice, or lemonade and coke, or chocolate sauce, or foofy cottage cheese, or coleslaw, or tomato ketchup, or creamy muck muck, or chicken tikka masala with rice and naan bread, or rice pudding, or sick vomit, or fish and chips, or chinese takeaway, or indian takeaway, or jam doughnuts, or foofy cupcakes, or mashed potatoes, or mushy peas, or baked beans, or breakfast brunch, or sausage sarnies, or bacon and eggs, or fish and chip shop curry sauce, or drink of water and ice cream-birthday cake etc.) * You'll Never Do That With a Carcass On Your Hands * Yum Yum Yack Bungalow (regular) features Bungalow Features normally took place outside the Bungalow, and were shown in short film segments during the show. They were mostly for entertainment purposes and had no bearing on the points totals of the Bungalow Heads. These included Dick and Dom's Dirty Day in which the two competed to get as messy as possible with help from the general public, Public Transport in which Dick and Dom had to be transported somewhere via the public, for example via piggy backs or being carried. Bogies The most infamous part of Dick and Dom in da Bungalow was a pre-recorded game called Bogies. In this game, Dick and Dom situated themselves in a quiet public place such as a museum or restaurant and took turns to shout "bogies" at gradually increasing volumes, until one of them did not shout as loud as the other (judged by the Bogeyometer, or Snotometer, which appears on screen to rank the bogey), or quit due to embarrassment. Variants of this game, such as Pro-Celebrity Bogies - involving a challenge from a minor celebrity to Dick or Dom - were seen in Series 5. Series 4 also included Premier League Bogies, which involved playing the game in extremely intense circumstances, such as a during a performance of a play in a theatre, and during a session of yoga. Euro Bogies saw the game being played in prominent places throughout continental Europe, often resulting in Dick and Dom being ejected from the premises involved. The term used for "bogies" in French was "crotte de nez" (literally "nose droppings"), and in Italian "moccio" (Italian for "snot"). The commentary for Bogies was provided by the show's producer, Steve Ryde. Diddy Dick and Diddy Dom When Dick and Dom opened the cupboard during the final episode. Inside the Bungalow was a large purple cupboard, and once or twice during each show, away from the attention of Dick, Dom and the Bungalow Heads, the cupboard doors would open to show the adventures of Diddy Dick and Dom. These were short pre-recorded sketches, no more than a minute in length, with Dick and Dom donning black clothes and attaching a small puppet's body around their necks. Both Diddy Dick and Diddy Dom spoke with very squeaky voices, edited in post production. The sketches involving Diddy Dick and Diddy Dom tended to be either slapstick humour, puns or, more often than not, toilet humour. Eamonn Holmes was a guest inside the cupboard on two occasions, both times appearing as a head inside Diddy Dick and Dom's TV. According to the final episode, Diddy Dick and Dom left the cupboard to go to Hollywood. During the final episode, Dick and Dom ventured to look inside the cupboard to find the "mice" that have been there ever since the show began, only to find Diddy Dick and Diddy Dom. Eeny Meeny Macka Racka Rari Dominacka Shickeypoppa Dickywhoppa Om Pom Stick This oddly named game took place in the streets of a random town. It involved Dick and Dom placing stickers of their own faces of increasing size on the backs, or other places, of unsuspecting members of the public. The game was over when a member of the public discovered that they had been a victim, and the loser was the one who placed that sticker. Classic strategies of ensuring a successful "lay" (sticker placement) involved asking members of the public for the time, and as they turned giving them a tap on the small of their back, thus delivering the sticker. Hoods of coats were also a common target. Commentary was provided by "Alan Sanchez" (Ian Kirkby) in a very convincing Northern Irish accent, who often became excited about any attempts at a "lay-on-lay" - where Dick or Dom placed a sticker on top of an existing sticker placed by their opponent. The game returned for Series 5 (with the name misspelled as Eeny Meeny Macka Racka Rari Dominacka Shickapappa Dickapoppo Om Pom Stick) and it saw some remarkable "lays", including a very large sticker on a pregnant woman's stomach, and a large sticker on a businessman's tie. Cat's Britain Until Series 5 of 'Da Bungalow', each week a short five minute feature would be shown of the travels of 'next door's cat', who would visit the Bungalow to recount the tales of his adventures. The Cat has never been named. It was puppeteered and voiced by Dave Chapman, with a gruff West Yorkshire accent. The film was normally a short segment about a town, full of irreverent comments about the people and the monuments that the Cat came across. Such towns included Uckfield, Ely, Goring, Sandwich, Wetwang, Letchworth, Pangbourne and Stoke-on-Trent, a song about which was one of the highlights of the third series. Cat's Britain was also referred to as 'The Pussycat's Travels' in the fourth series of the show. This feature was repeated on Sundays in the fifth series, with the Cat claiming he visited the same places again, met the same people and made exactly the same films. Prize Idiot On The Job This short lived feature during series 5 followed Dick and Dom's neighbour, The Prize Idiot (played by Lee Barnett), in his attempts to get a job. He tried several professions—including being a farmer, a librarian, a baker, a airline steward for Jet2.com—without much success and invariably being let go at the end of the day. The Pants Dance Towards the end of the programme, the Bungalow Head with the fewest bungalow points had to do "The Pants Dance", in which he or she danced with a pair of underpants on the head, singing: I've got my head in my pants I'm in a groovy disco trance They were clean on just last week Yeah, yeah baby, look at me You gotta dance in your pants Just like they do in France You gotta take a chance And do the knickers on your noodle prance And dance in your pants! Although the second line is "I'm in a groovy disco trance", Dick & Dom sing the line "I've got a groovy disco trance". This has previously been brought up on the show. List of other features * Bungalow World Record Attempt * Dirty Day * Public Transport * Strangely talented Dance crazes * The Butt Dance * The Wee Wee Dance * The Energy Walk Dance And loads more silliness dance crazes. Regular characters Either as part of the games or features, peripheral characters, usually played by Dave Chapman, Ian Kirkby or Melvin Odoom, often appeared on a regular basis. One of them was The Prize Idiot, played by Lee Barnett, who was the next door neighbour of Dick and Dom's bungalow. As the name implied, the character often came out with strings of logical errors and tautologies. Another was Raymond Duck / Raymond Farmer / Raymond Newsreader. This character often provided links between cartoons that had been split in two. Raymond Farmer, played by Ian Kirkby, was also involved in several games in earlier series. In the Raymond Newsreader sketches, Bungalow regulars such as Melvin O Doom were invited to discuss the severity of the situation (relating to the cartoons) and often cartoon characters' self-proclaimed biggest fans would make an appearance. Some other characters included: * Mr Choosy, a character with a balloon for a head. His routine was to come in, run around to his theme song and burst his head with a pin. Different substances would come out, such as glitter or "muck muck" (usually played by Melvin Odoom). * DC Harry Batt (sometimes DI or DCI Harry Batt), a policeman with a broad Geordie accent (played by Ian Kirkby) who would address crimes in the Bungalow. One such example in when during a game of "That's the stuff" in which Dick, Dom or one of the regulars had to eat copious amounts of disgusting items, Dom replaced Garlic Mayonnaise with yoghurt. DI Batt uncovered this (in reality he was stitched up by a crew member) and for the rest of the series, Batt would randomly appear to try and force Dom to consume mayonnaise. It was not until the very last episode where he gained success by forcing Dom to eat a mixture of disgusting foods. * Melvin Odoom, a breakdancer and a regular extra who played many characters and was referred to by Dick and Dom as "tomorrows star". He famously replaced Rachel Stevens on the first edition of Series 5 when she refused to take part in the Creamy Muck Muck finale. Series overview Series 1 & 2 The first two series were broadcast on the CBBC Channel in 2002/3, with each programme lasting three hours (9am-12pm, and repeated later the same day from 1-4pm). Series 3 Recommissioned for 2003/4, the show was cut to two hours on both days. Series 3, beginning on 20 September 2003, saw the Saturday edition moved to BBC One, replacing The Saturday Show for six months of the year. However, the Sunday edition remained only on the CBBC Channel. The new series saw many new characters being introduced, some of which became regulars to the show. At the start of the series they tried a number of ways of bringing in the prizes before using the Prize Idiot. A number of other short-term characters, used mainly for just one game were played by both Dick and Dom. The basement set was used as an alternative place for some of the games, as well as containing a celebrity 'locked up' in the cage. Series 4 Series 4, broadcast 2004/2005, retained the same format as the previous series. Notable additions to this series was the addition of an attic to the bungalow, which was mainly used for the 'Drop Your Guts' game (see games section). During this series, the Sunday edition switched from live to pre-recorded production. ''Comic Relief in da Bungalow'' During the week leading up to Red Nose Day 2005, a short spin-off series was produced allowed six celebrities each day into their bungalow to raise money for Comic Relief. The programme was broadcast live from Monday 7 March to Thursday 10 March 2005 at 4:30pm on BBC One and at 6:00pm on BBC Two. A highlights compilation was aired on Friday 11 March 2005 on the CBBC Channel. Series 5 Series 5 started broadcasting on 10 September 2005, and saw many noticeable changes. The Saturday edition remained two hours long on both BBC One and the CBBC Channel; however, the Sunday edition was cut to one hour on the CBBC Channel. Most of the games were changed, and some features were removed. Other significant changes to this series saw the bungalow getting a garden, which replaced the basement set. Additionally, Series 5 saw the replacement of the sixth child Bungalow Head with an adult replacement. On Saturday the final Bungalow Head was a celebrity, and on Sunday it tended to be someone who the other Bungalow Heads knew (e.g. relative, teacher, etc.). This drew some controversy as Dick and Dom previously mentioned that one of the main "rules of The Bungalow" was that no celebrities were allowed in. This rule was seemingly forgotten after Series 4. From the beginning of 2006, the Saturday show was moved to BBC Two while the BBC experimented with their Saturday morning lineup - BBC Two shows were moved to BBC One in return. The final episode was broadcast live on BBC Two on Saturday 11 March 2006. From the end of the previous Sunday and throughout the final episode they built up to the big finale, which involved all the cast members singing a song and getting covered in "creamy muck muck". Then, for the first time ever, viewers were shown the outside of the bungalow, which subsequently collapsed under creamy muck muck. A final post-credits scene shows the "Big BBC Boss" (Alan Yentob) waking up in bed and saying to the camera, "Oh, what a terrible dream!" Dick and Dom then sit up either side of him and end the show with a theatrical cackle. Highlights shows of Dick and Dom were shown the next day and on the following weekend. Further highlights compilations are broadcast the next day and over the following weekend. At the start of each show they sing the "Good Morning song" but one day Dick slapped Dom in the face and said "POOFACE!" and he possessed the bungalow heads into thinking that he was the king. The next day he came in with a cardboard Dick to replace Dick. On 17 January 2005 the programme was debated in parliament when Peter Luff (Conservative MP for Mid Worcestershire) attacked it for its "lavatorial" content Referring to the show's web site, he invited the Culture Secretary to "join me in playing How Low Can You Bungalow, a test to see your response to grossly embarrassing personal situations, largely of a lavatorial nature; Pants Dancers in the Hall of Fame, photos of children with underwear on their heads; Make Dick Sick, a game which I think speaks for itself; and finally Bunged Up, in which you play a character in a sewage system avoiding turtles' poos coming from various lavatories". He added, "Is that really the stuff of public service broadcasting?" Additionally 40 people complained about the last episode of series 4. During the finale, Richard McCourt was seen to give birth to a countless number of babies, though they were dolls covered in "muck muck". No celebrities allowed The main rule of 'da Bungalow' for most of its run was that there were no celebrities allowed, except for Comic Relief. The lack of celebrity was symbolised in earlier series by the presence of a minor, and often somewhat cult, celebrity, locked up in a cage in the dungeon of the Bungalow. In later series, the celebrity would sit in the attic. In both cases they would say nothing and often do nothing. Some people who have been in the cage or the attic included Vince Earl, Sarah Greene, John Kettley, Hugo Myatt (as Treguard from Knightmare http://www.knightmare.com/reviews/dickanddom), Su Pollard, Bodger and Badger and Peter Simon. For the final series, however, this rule was changed, and five Bungalow Heads were joined by a Celebrity Bungalow Head. The first celebrity to enter the Bungalow was Rachel Stevens, who refused to take part in the show's Creamy Muck Muck finale, Muckversity Challenge. Reports at the time suggested that the presenters have banned Stevens from any live broadcast they do in the future. List of celebrities Comic Relief in Da Bungalow In order of appearance; *Brian Conley *Fearne Cotton *Rowland Rivron *Siân Lloyd *Ed Byrne *Michelle Heaton *Andy Scott-Lee *Antony Worrall Thompson *Poojah Shah *Colin McAllister *Justin Ryan *Callum Kristoffersen *Chris Colquhoun *Gina Yashere *Tom Fletcher *Danny Jones *Dougie Poohead *Iwan Thomas *Lisa Scott-Lee *Will Mellor *Chris Parker *Fran Cosgrave *Timmy Mallett *Rachel Stevens Pro Celebrity Bogies In order of appearance; (* indicates they won the game) *Rupert Grint* *Craig Doyle *Carol Vorderman *Sara Cox* *Chris Moyles* *Lady Isabella Hervey *John McCririck *Jodie Marsh* *Keith Harris and Orville *Lisa Scott-Lee *Dani Harmer* Series 5 In order of appearance; *Rachel Stevens *Eugene Sully *Paul Danan *Dani Harmer *Andy McNab *Gina Yashere *Kate Lawler *Adam Woodyatt *Al Murray *Tony Christie *David Grant *Ewen Macintosh *Ryan Moloney *Freddie Starr *Bobby Davro *Laurence Llewelyn-Bowen *Brian Conley *Julia Winter *Oliver Skeete *Charlie Higson *Fearne Cotton *David Schneider *Lizo Mzimba *Sara Cox Merchandise * Dick & Dom In Da Bungalow: Da Book 2006 (book) * Dick & Dom In Da Bungalow: Da Book 2007 (book) * Dick & Dom's Joke Book (book) * Dick & Dom's Guide to Life (book) * Dick and Dom's Mucktivity Book (book) * Dick & Dom's Doodle Book (book) * Dick & Dom's Stinky Sleepover Kit (book) * Dick and Dom Funfax (Funfax) * Dick & Dom In Da Bungalow: Muck-azine (released by DeAgostini) * Dick & Dom Birthday Cards (6 different cards) * Da Board Game (Bungalow board game) * Dick & Dom in da Bungalow Music CD (Audio CD - 2 discs) DVD and Video releases On 18 October 2004, a DVD and Video was released under the title Dick and Dom in Da Bungalow - The Dirty Norris Files. This contains several 'best of' clips from the third series of the show. In Da Bloomsbury! On 30 April 2006 Dick and Dom did a show for the charity Myeloma UK, http://www.myeloma.org.uk, in the Bloomsbury Theatre, London There were two shows (one at 2pm and another at 5pm), which consisted of games from the show including the Outboard Motor Gob Game, Sloppy Ploppy Choosy Pops and the Cereal Race. The 5pm show was filmed and is available on DVD. Related TV series/programmes Diddy Dick and Dom on CBBC Short five-minute compilations of the Diddy Dick and Dom sketches were aired as filler programmes on BBC Two and the CBBC Channel after the programme's demise. Harry Batt The BBC brought back the Bungalow character Harry Batt in his own sitcom. A 30-minute pilot based around the fictitious policeman aired as part of the CBBC comedy showcase series Gina's Laughing Gear on 12 January 2007. The Slammer Main Article: The Slammer In August 2006, six months after the end of Da Bungalow, a new programme was announced that would feature some of the regular cast from the programme. According to Broadcast magazine, "The Slammer" would be a programme where "the inmates are performers incarcerated for crimes against creativity". Each week the governor, played by actor Ted Robbins, puts on a show where four novelty acts perform in front of a "parole board" of 50 children to determine which will be released. Celebrities with special skills are also being lined up to become performing inmates. Around half of each 30-minute show is scripted as a sitcom starring the cast of Da Bungalow, headlined by Ian Kirkby who played policeman Harry Batt. Melvin O'Doom, Lee Barnett and Dave Chapman also featured. The Slammer was made in-house for a Friday afternoon slot on BBC One. It went into production in early September 2006, with the first broadcast on 22 September 2006. There was later a second series. Chute! From the same producer as Da Bungalow and The Slammer also came another series 'Chute'. It too followed the previous by similar jazzy title music and comedic values. Ross Lee is trapped down the Chute with various old BBC archive material which is played in some might say a clip show. Dick and Dom both made an appearance as celebrity guests in an episode of series 1. The Legend of Dick and Dom Main Article: The Legend of Dick and Dom A sitcom began at the start of 2009, Friday 4.30pm BBC1. The overview of the show is a plague breaks out and after the antidote is made Prince's Dick and Dom are the first (and last) people to be cured after breaking the potion jar. They are then banished until they have retrieved all the items needed to remake the antidote. To make things worse, the ingredients are very hard to get e.g. a piece of fruit from the Nehii Tribe, which is composed entirely of fruit-hating children. Other series regulars included Steve Furst of Little Britain fame. It was discovered at the end of series 1 (aired on 27 March 2009) that the team have been collecting the ingredients for a potion curing athletes' foot. A second series was recorded and was first broadcast in March 2010. Da Dick and Dom Dairies A new series of compilations began airing during weekday mornings on BBC2 from Monday 26 January to Friday 20 February 2009 featuring newly-recorded material from the original cast and the creamy muck muck finale towards the end of each episode. Regular segments included: *'Game or No Game' in which Little Noely (a parody of Noel Edmonds played by Ian Kirkby who appeared in the Bungalow on two occasions) presents a parody of Deal or No Deal in order to determine whether or not a game will be shown or not. Little Noely invited viewers to pick one of two boxes. We are led to believe that if the "No Game" box is picked the show will end. If the "Game" box is picked the name of the game shown in the box is played. * Good Game Good Game Gamey Game Game in which parodies of Bruce Forsyth and Tess Daly pick random cards each enlisting a game until a pair is found. The game which is the subject of the pair is subsequently shown, after "Bruce" says "What do we do with a pair?" and "Tess" says something like "Eat it!". For some reason in this feature Tess Daly is just a mini spinning cardboard cut out which talks with a gruff northern accent! * Batt Files in which Harry Batt interrogates former Bungalow Heads and relieves classic Bungalow moments. The Prize Idiot also features who we are now told is a Police Constable working for DI Batt. *'Good Bungalows Go Bad' - Melvin O Doom features in a sketch in which he relieves some of his personal favourite Bungalow moments. Notice the deliberate spelling mistake in the title (Dairies-Diaries), which is pointed out in the final episode of Da Dick and Dom Dairies. Dick and Dom's Funny Business On 8 January 2011 5 years after the end of Da Bungalow was smashed and blow into bits and pieces, The duo return to Saturday morning to host a new look 13 part series called Dick and Dom's Funny Business shown on BBC2 and each episode a star guest appears on each show. External links * [http://www.saturdaymornings.co.uk/ Dick & Dom In Da Bungalow on Saturday Mornings] (Which features a section full of data about the show, video clips and more) * Da Bungalow Online Fan Site Category:CBBC shows Category:Past Shows Category:Saturday morning shows Category:2000s shows‏‎